


Taken in Kamar-Taj

by BanbiV



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dildos, Double Penetration, Enemas, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Handcuffs, Kidnapping, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Piercings, Prostate Massage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, dragon dildo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanbiV/pseuds/BanbiV
Summary: Kamar-Taj is a facade for an illegal human trafficking whore house in Kathmandu. Under false pretenses, Stephen Strange seeks Kamar-Taj, unaware of the trap he is falling into. Forced to become Baron Karl Mordo's pet and the main attraction of Kamar-Taj, Stephen suffers at the hands of his masters and the clients who pay for him daily. Any chance at escaping is met with severe punishment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Q](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Q).



> None of the tags apply to this first chapter. It's merely setting up the nightmare. Later chapters will have them.

“I’m trying to find my own way back,” Stephen confessed, holding up his hands for Pangborn to see. It was humiliating to do such a thing, but he had nowhere else to go. Pangborn was his only hope. “Please…?”

Jonathan looked him over, rolling the tip of his tongue over his lips in thought. Then he grinned. “Yeah..sure, buddy. I know  _ just  _ the place.” He walked around the metal fence and patted Stephen’s shoulder. “The place you’re looking for....is called Kamar-Taj. In Kathmandu.”

“Kamar-Taj?” Stephen said. What a weird name. “How do I find it?”

“Don’t worry, you will,” Johnathan winked. He walked back to join his friends, stopping to watch Stephen walk away. “Hey Strange!” he called, pulling out his phone. When Stephen turned, he snapped a picture. “So, I can remember you!” he chuckled.

Stephen scoffed and rolled his eyes.  _ Whatever…. _

Once he was gone, Jonathan texted the picture and added a message:  _ Sending you a little treat. -JP _

A moment later his phone buzzed.  _ Our fondest regards. Consider your debt paid. -BMK _

Jonathan took a moment to breath. Those four simple words having such a profound effect on him. He looked up at the door as it banged shut. Part of him felt terrible for doing this...but it was no longer his business.

* * *

Kathmandu

The streets were buzzing, packed to the brim with people as Stephen wandered aimlessly. He had long since given up on his map, realizing how much of a tourist it made him look like. Everywhere there were signs for healing, but no Kamar-Taj. He tried asking anyone who would spare him a moment. Some people looked horrified and ran from him. One lady shook her head fearfully.

“No. No go there. Evil place!” she hissed before running. Stephen frowned. She must have been some old crazy lady.

Stephen made his way towards the steps, unaware of the cloaked figure following behind him. They peeked as Stephen slumped around, his hands heavily bandaged. Baron Karl Mordo frowned.  _ Damaged goods...but still salvageable. _

He pulled out his phone, sending instructions out.

_ Once he is in the courtyard, send the dog out. -BKM _

On cue, Stephen made his way into the less populated courtyard and turned down a near empty alley. A straggly, limping dog crawled around the corner, having seen better days. Stephen walked past it and the Baron cursed. That always worked! Until...Stephen turned and hunkered down.

“Hey, c’mere,” he cooed the dog. It came back, eyes shimmering. Stephen carefully checked its paw- a fractured leg. “I got a friend who goes for your type back home,” Stephen said to the dog as he broke a wood plank nearby and took off his gauze to wrap its paw. The dog gave him a pitiful, but thankful look.

_ “ _ Oh, shaking my hand now, huh? Wait till you get the bill,” he joked, giving the scraggly dog a head rub. “How’s your insurance, huh?”

He watched as the dog trotted away, feeling a little better about himself.

_ Now! -BKM _

As Stephen turned, three sketchy men surrounded him. “Guys..I don’t have any money,” he told him, standing defensively.

_ “ _ Your watch,” the leader demanded.

“Wha-no please, it’s all I have left,” Stephen pleaded.

_ “ _ Your. Watch,” he demanded.

Stephen sighed. “Alright…” then he threw a punch, feeling his hand re-break in two spots. He cried out and in a matter of seconds was on the ground. The three surrounded him, kicking Stephen endlessly as the leader yanked his watch off. On cue, the Baron appeared and the muggers stepped back. If Stephen had been looking, he would’ve seen them all fake being hit and falling around him.

As they scampered off, Stephen looked up at his savior. The man wore dark serpent green robes and a hood concealed his face. He extended a hand and pulled Stephen to his feet. He then removed his hood to expose his face. He was dark skinned with several scars on his face, piercing brown eyes that seemed to bore into Stephen’s.

_ “ _ You are looking for Kamar-Taj?” he asked, his voice deep and concerning.

Stephen nodded. “Y-yeah, do you-? Are you-”

“Come with me,” the man instructed, walking off, knowing that Stephen would follow.  _ They always do… _

At the front doors to their sanctuary, Stephen made a face. “This is it? That place over there looks a little more..Kamar-Tajy.”

The man stopped by the door, smirking. “May I offer some advice? You are in a land that is not your own, with customs that are not your own. It would be wise to be respectful.”

This Stephen Strange was going to make a wonderful asset once his pride and arrogance were purged. It may be a long battle, but these were the Baron’s favorites.

“Uhh...y-yeah, sure,” Stephen mumbled. “Sorry.”

The Baron opened the door for Stephen to walk through. He glanced around, making sure no one had seen them. No one had glimpsed Stephen’s face. Feeling satisfied, the Baron followed in and locked the door.

* * *

 

He guided Stephen through the halls. Silencing enchantments had been placed upon the corridor so the activities within would not alert Stephen, would not give away what was happening here. The Baron led Stephen up to the main room for inspection. “Our master, The Ancient One, will see you,” he explained.

“Ancient One? What’s his real name?” Stephen asked. He bit his lip at the man’s expression. “Right..be respectful. Sorry.”

They stepped into the room together. Two girls in robes approached Stephen and removed his layers of coats, leaving him in a blue button down and his khaki jeans.

“Oh, ok, that’s a thing. Uh, thanks,” he said to them, but they didn’t respond.

Another person brought him a cup while another filed it with tea.

“Thank you-thanks-that’s nice, yeah, tea,” Stephen commented. He looked down at it, the warm cup felt nice against his hands. “Thank you, uh..Ancient One?”

“You’re very welcome,” a...person spoke up, smiling awkwardly at him. Stephen raised an eyebrow. He wasn’t sure if they were a he or a she. They sounded feminine and had a woman's figure...but the bald head was off putting.

“You-you’re….the Ancient One?” Stephen asked.

She nodded. “Yes, and you’re Stephen Strange from New York.”

“How did-oh wait, Pangborn told you I was coming,” Stephen guessed. “You helped him heal, right? His severed spine- how did you do it?”

“All in good time,” the Ancient One promised, pouring herself a cup of tea as well. “This is about  _ you _ , Stephen. You have a problem and it seems we have the... _ services  _ required to help you. A way to help you move on from this new, tragic life you live and give you one with a much more... _ recreational _ purpose.”

Stephen nodded, taking a sip of tea. “Yeah...something like that.”

She smiled at him as she handed the Baron his own cup. “Don’t worry, while I’ve never seen a case like yours, we have healed others with similar conditions. You will find a new purpose in life, a better way to life that will benefit yourself and others.”

“That sounds dandy,” Stephen commented, taking another sip. “Good tea,” he added.

“Yes, it’s my special brew,” she replied. She took watching him with interest.  _ Any second now… _

Stephen finished his cup of tea, swallowing and blinked. Then blinked again more heavily. His head felt heavy. The cup slipped from his hand and shattered on the ground.

_ “Whaaaat?”  _ he slurred, stumbling back. Before he hit the floor, a pair of arms seized him and supported him. The Baron held Stephen’s limp form to his chest.

“Will his hands be a problem?” The Ancient One asked, her voice echoing in Stephen’s head.

“I think not,” the Baron replied, tracing Stephen’s lips with his thumb. “He has plenty of other uses for us.”

The Ancient One nodded. “I’ll leave him to you, Baron. You know the routine. Break him and mold him to your purposes.”

“Oh yes,” the Baron grinned wickedly. He scooped Stephen into his arms, watching the poor man’s drugged expression. “He will be our best male whore.”

The Baron exited, taking Stephen down to the newcomer’s hall. The silencing spell had been lifted from Kamar-Taj and the noises filled their ears. Screams and cries of ecstasy, moans of pleasure and pain. A few pleas for help and freedom were mixed in. Those were always the Baron’s favorite-the ones who had yet to accept their fate. No doubt Stephen’s cries would be those first.

He carried Stephen into a private cell, unlocking the door and placing Stephen on the tattered mattress. The Baron took a manacle and cuffed it over Stephen’s ankle. He pulled the cord of rope down from the wall and bound Stephen’s hands behind his back, securing them tightly but not enough to cause the man pain.

“Wai...wha? Wos goin-” Stephen slurred, rolling onto his side, his eyes fogged over.

“Shh, shh, it’s alright,” the Baron cooed, brushing some of Stephen’s hair from his face. “You’re home now. Go to sleep, my pet.”

Stephen’s eyes rolled up into his head and he went limp. 

* * *

Out of all the hangovers he’d had in life,  _ this  _ was the worst. Stephen groaned, trying to move his arms. They were stuck. He tried to jerk his arm but the bindings held. Stephen blinked several times, clearing his vision. He froze, heart pounding as he became aware of his environment.

He was in a cell. The metal chain clamped to his ankle scraped against the ground and he jumped. Ropes held his arms in place.

_ Oh shit… _

“Hello!?” Stephen yelled stupidly as he flopped around, getting awkwardly to his knees. “HELLO!?”

“Ah, you are awake,” a familiar voice purred. A figure stepped out of the shadows. The man from yesterday!

“Hey, buddy, look,” Stephen gasped. “I  _ don’t  _ have any money. That watch was all I had. Pawn it if you want. Just...let me out of here. I won’t tell anyone about this place! I never saw you, okay? Please just...I can get you money, if that’s what you want.”

“In a sense, you will,” the Baron smirked. “But you are not leaving. This is your home now.”

“Like hell it is!” Stephen snapped. “What the hell is this place? You can’t just  _ kidnap  _ people off the streets!”

The Baron rolled his eyes, amused. Always the same, every time. “And yet, here you are,” he commented.

“Fuck you! Let me out of here!” Stephen yelled, fear and panic in his voice.

“Rule 1: You are not in control, nor shall you ever be,” the Baron explained, rising to his feet. “Second: you will not speak unless spoken to.”

“Are you out of your fucking mind!?” Stephen snapped. “Let me go, you freak! You can’t do this to me! I’m- _ aahhhhh!!” _

Stephen jerked onto his back, his body felt like it was on fire! Burning flames lapped over his skin, immobilizing him. The Baron stood by the metal, his hand extended palm up. He slowly curled his fingers into a fist and the burning intensity consumed Stephen. He let out another scream, arching his back off the ground.

“ _ Oh god!  _ Stop! Stop it! Please, how are you-” Stephen screamed.

“Apologize,” the Baron ordered.

“Alright! Alright! I’m sorry. Please, I’m sorry!” Stephen yelled and the pain stopped. He lay there, gasping for breath. “How-”

“Rule 2,” the Baron hissed, holding his hand out. “Unless you have not learned your lesson.”

Stephen made an exasperated face. “Rule 2? What fucking rule? Who the hell are you?”

The Baron smiled and came closer to the cage. “I...am your master. You will obey my every word. You shall be conditioned into the perfect toy for our clients. No doubt once you are ready, they will pay unheard of amounts of money for you. Westerners like yourself fetch a lovely price, especially with such pretty eyes.”

Stephen felt his stomach drop. This couldn’t be happening! Clients...money...oh god! He was being sold into human trafficking!

“No!” Stephen cried out in panic, thrashing his arms. “You can’t do this! Someone will find me! This is illegal!”

“It isn’t illegal if we’re not caught,” the Baron chuckled. He watched as Stephen flopped around like a fish out of water. “That’s right...wear yourself out. It makes my job easier.”

At that Stephen stilled. “Who the hell-if you think for one second I’m going along with this, you got another thing coming buddy! Once I call my lawyer-”

“How will you do that?” the Baron mocked him. “You haven’t a phone, nor any access to one. You bought a one way ticket to Kathmandu. You came alone. What chance do you think you have finding mercy here?”

With each word, Stephen felt his stomach tighten. This man was right. He’d foolishly come here alone, and even worse...he hadn’t told anyone where he was going. No one knew where he was! Fearful and panicked tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. 

“Don’t fear, my pet..this is your new home,” the Baron pouted. He reached into his robes and produced the keys to Stephen’s cage. “Here, you will service others and profit from it. As long as you obey, you will be cared for.”

The Baron caressed Stephen’s leg as he slid the key into the manacle. As soon as it clicked and popped open, Stephen struck his foot out. He drove his heel into the Baron’s stomach and scampered. The Baron hissed and chuckled. Stephen was going to be  _ so much fun  _ to break.

Stephen scrambled up the stairs, trying to find an exit. He finally loosened the knot on his bindings and freed his hands. Everywhere he turned, there was another hallway. Every time he opened a door, another appeared. The hallways never ended as he ran down them. Why couldn’t he find the exit!? Stephen turned a corner and ran into two guards, wearing dark red robes. There was a strange red symbol etched into their foreheads. They grabbed Stephen and hauled him to his feet, pinning his arms behind him. The Baron calmly approached them, his footsteps calculated and calm.

“You have such  _ strength,  _ such  _ spirit,”  _ the Baron commented as he stood before Stephen. He cupped the man’s pale cheek. 

“Fuck you!” Stephen spat in the man’s face, watching the glob of spit roll off his eye. The Baron wiped it away in disgust, smearing it on Stephen’s shirt. Then he backhanded Stephen across the face. He crumbled in the guards grasps as they forced him to stand.

Stephen thought he was going to be sick. This was a nightmare. “P-please!” he begged, trapped in their grips. “Please, don’t do this. I can get you money another way!”

“Oh, my dear pet, it’s not just about the money,” the Baron cooed, his thumb grazing over Stephen’s lips. “It’s about  _ you. _ Kamar-Taj needs a new toy, a perfect play thing. Consider it an honor you have been chosen.”

“No…” Stephen heaved, his chest rising up and down. He was beginning to panic. “Ple-no! NO! I won’t let you!” he screamed, pulling his arms from their grips. Before he could even more, the Baron pressed his hands together and two pulsing, sparkling red ropes appeared. With Stephen immobilized with horror and wonder, the Baron cracked the ropes like a whip. One wrapped around his throat and pulled Stephen to the floor. The other wound itself over his wrists, binding him effectively. They didn’t burn his skin, but the noises were off putting. 

“Stubbornness and arrogance,” Lucian commented, petting the back of Stephen’s head. “My favorite qualities to break in our new recruits.”

“Indeed,” the Baron grinned. “But this one is mine for now. When he is prepared, you may have your fun with him, Lucian.”

“Thank you, master,” Lucian bowed. “Do you require our assistance any further?”

The Baron hummed to himself. “Have my room prepared for my new pet here. I’d need to examine him before we begin.”

The dark haired zealot frowned, “His hands are ruined though.”

“No worries, Lucian,” the Baron replied, his fingers sliding around Stephen’s neck and jaw like a vice. “His mouth and ass will make up for it.”

The two zealots bowed and exited down the hall. The Baron took the rope binding Stephen’s wrists and pulled it over their heads, hoisting him into the air. Stephen kicked his feet uselessly, his toes barely scraping the floor. 

“H-how...how the hell are y-you doing this?” Stephen gasped, dangling before him.

“That’s a question you do not have the privilege of knowing the answer to,” the Baron replied, his eyes raking over Stephen’s body. He licked his lips. He couldn’t wait to see this man naked and splayed out before him.

The zealots returned. “Your room is ready, master.”

“Thank you,” the Baron nodded and lowered the restraints, tugging Stephen down the hall like the stubborn dog he was. He pulled Stephen into a room where the doors shut behind them and locked. A large square bed was before them with a ruby red mattress cover. Manacles were embedded to the head and foot board. A table was next to it with an arrangement of devices-some Stephen recognized and others he’d read about. Everything from dildos to several differently sized speculums, strips of leather, an O-ring, a riding crop and nipple clamps.

The Baron shoved Stephen onto the bed, that sickening grin on his face. Stephen turned over onto his back, looking up at the man, frightened for his life.

  
“Now, my pet..” the Baron purred, placing his knee on the edge of the bed as he began to disrobe. “Shall we begin?” he laughed.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains an enema and some bitch slapping.

 

Stephen scrambled to sit up. He was not going down without a fight! The Baron anticipated him and seized Stephen’s wrists, squeezing tightly.

“Such fire!” the Baron chuckled, pressing Stephen’s wrists above his head. Moving quickly, he secured one of Stephen’s wrists in the metal clamp. It wasn’t too tight and left room for his skin to breathe. No use in letting it rub away and bruise him. 

Stephen swung his free arm, his forearm connecting with the Baron’s face. He winced and took Stephen’s wrist, pinning it down and securing the second manacle. The Baron grabbed the chain linking them together and pulled, stretching Stephen’s arms above his head. 

He gritted his teeth and struggled, but his arms were stuck ramrod straight. “Aaah! Shit,” he cursed, now kicking his legs instead. The Baron straddled his hips, that sickening grin on his lips.

“Stubborn as always,” he whispered, binding Stephen’s ankles in the manacles near the foot of the bed. He was now spread eagle, the chains pulled taut. The Baron walked over to the table and picked up a pair of razor sharp scissors. He snipped them once, testing their strength.

Stephen’s eyes were wide as he came closer. “What are you-stop!” he cried, sucking in his chest as the Baron began cutting away at his shirt. “Hey c’mon, that’s my only-”

“It is no longer required,” the Baron said simply. He cut the sleeves open and tossed the useless fabric away. Stephen’s body was rather pleasing to look at. He was a bit on the thin side, but it was nothing a proper meal could fix. His nipples were light pink and covered a light blond fuzz. His neck was rather long, perfect for marking and bruising. Mordo set the scissors aside and grabbed Stephen’s belt, unhooking it.

“No!” Stephen yelled, bucking his hips. “Get your hands off me! Stop this!”

The Baron merely pressed his hand hard down on Stephen’s stomach. He groaned at the pressure, allowing the Baron to remove his belt and unzip his jeans. He pulled them down to Stephen’s ankles, bunching them up. 

“Oh-oh god, please, please don’t,” Stephen begged, panic evident in his voice. “Please, I-I won’t tell! Please, oh god this isn’t...this isn’t happening. Please!”

The Baron stilled his actions, watching as the tears streaked down Stephen’s face reflected in the dim light of the room. He reached out and rubbed a tear away with his thumb.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay,” the Baron assured him. “This is merely an exam. You are not ready to offer yourself to our clients.”

“Stop!” Stephen cried, jerking his face away from his hand. “This isn’t...you’re-you’re still-” he couldn’t form a coherent sentence. Panic had overtaken him. Maybe it wasn’t going to be rape, but whatever the Baron had in store for Stephen was still physical assault.

Hearing no more from the man, the Baron continued his actions, pulling Stephen’s underwear down to his ankles. Grabbing the scissors, he snipped them away, leaving the man completely nude. The Baron let his fingers roam, touching and massaging Stephen’s body. His legs were most impressive-the muscles were so defined and strong. His abs were slowly forming, a slight bit of chub on his belly. 

“First, I’ll check if you’re healthy and prepared for your future duties,” the Baron explained. He opened a drawer under the table with his tools on it and pulled out a bottle of lube. “You’re not allergic, are you?” he asked, holding up the blue latex gloves.

Stephen’s horrified expression was almost amusing to the Baron. “W-w-wha-what, I...no? What are you-?”

“An examination, remember?” the Baron said, snapping the gloves on. He opened the bottle of lube and thoroughly coated his fingers. Grabbing Stephen’s thigh, he forced the man’s legs open. “Do not resist me,” he warned.

“Dear god! Stop! I can just tell you!” Stephen yelled, pulling his legs back in. “I’m clean! I’m perfectly healthy! Don’t do this!”

The Baron simply ignored him and pried Stephen’s legs open before pushing his knees to his chest. His damp fingers traced over Stephen’s ass, coating his hole. He pressed a single finger against his opening, watching as the skin gave way. Slowly, he eased his finger in. Stephen hissed at the intrusion and cried out. His muscles clenched around the Baron’s finger, not expecting this.

He grabbed the bottle and squirted a small amount onto his fingers and Stephen’s hole, lubricating the area. Pulling his finger out, the Baron added a second finger and pressed in, feeling the muscles loosen and relax. “There we are,” he purred. He moved his fingers out, massaging the soft skin inside. When he brushed Stephen’s prostate, the man cried out, arching his back. The Baron watched in delight as Stephen squirmed beneath him. He continued to rub and stroke the walnut shaped gland, enjoying the sight of Stephen bucking his hips.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” the Baron purred, easing up for a moment. No doubt, Stephen was healthy and a bit hypersensitive. He mentally noted that as a high selling point. “Now...we must clean you.”

Stephen opened his eyes, gasping for breath as if he’d run a marathon. Clean-what?  _ Oh no. _

“No…” he moaned, eyes widening when he saw what the Baron was going for. “No, no no!”

The Baron returned with an enema kit. “Trust me, you’ll find this quite pleasant. We have an herb mixture we add to the water to help cleanse you. It won’t take but a moment.”

“Get that thing away from me!” Stephen cried, crossing his ankles, digging his heels into the bed beneath his ass. 

“Now, my pet, it would be unwise to fight me. I could make this very uncomfortable for you,” the Baron warned as he set up the hook and stand for the water bag. There was a bowl with plants and crushed herbs on the counter. The Baron took a pitcher of warm water and poured it over the bin, letting it absorb the concoction. He assembled the tube and nozzle, checking that everything was in order. The Baron then poured the water and herbs into the bag, filling it generously and attached it to the stand. With the tube clamped to prevent the water from spilling, he secured the nozzle tip and faced Stephen.

“Now pet, this is my final warning,” the Baron said cautiously.

Stephen glared at him. “Go to hell!”

The Baron sighed. He set the nozzle down and picked up the riding crop. He pulled the leather tight and cracked it over Stephen’s thigh. He screamed, jerking his leg up in response. The Baron hit the back of his thigh, earning another cry. Again and again, he struck Stephen’s lower body, leaving small welts on his legs, the bottom of his feet and near his navel. With Stephen groaning in pain, the Baron took the nozzle in hand and guided it to Stephen’s hole, gently pressing it in.

“Oh god. Oh god, no, no...aahhh, god, please!” Stephen whimpered. 

The Baron made sure the nozzle was in place before releasing the clamp. He watched as the tinted water flowed down the tube. When Stephen gasped, he knew it was in. The Baron kept Stephen’s legs pressed to his chest, ensuring the mixture stayed in. He watched as the bag drained slowly. Stephen groaned beneath him, his head falling back on the bed.

“Oooow,” he moaned. “Please, it...it hurts,” he whimpered.

The Baron gently rubbed Stephen’s stomach, circling beneath his navel. “All in due time, my pet. You’re taking this so well.”

Stephen only groaned. The strange, warm sensation slowly filled him up. His stomach felt bloated as his body held in the water. His muscles and bowels were relaxing. Whatever herbs the Baron added were working wonders on Stephen’s body. When the bag was finally empty and Stephen was full, the Baron eased the nozzle out. He picked up a small black plug and eased it in place to keep the water in.

“Hold it,” he cooed, continuing to massage Stephen’s belly. His limp cock lay there, a small bead of urine oozing out. “That’s it...just breathe, my pet.”

“I’m not...your pet,” Stephen grunted. Oh god, he needed to- “Please, stop this. It hurts.”

“You’re fine,” the Baron caressed his cheek. “Trust me, you’ll feel better soon.” The Baron watched the clock. “Just a few more minutes.”

Stephen moaned, trying to find any way to get free from his restraints. The sensation of being full, feeling the water slosh around inside him with the slightest movement, and being trapped was putting his body into overdrive. Everything was so sensitive. He shivered and lay there, unable to do anything.

After 10 minutes, the Baron decided it was time. “Now, I am going to unchain you,” he said softly. “You shall do your business in the bathroom. Don’t bother trying to escape: there’s no windows and only one door. I will wait here. Then you shall return to me and I will bring you to the dining hall. Is that understood?”

Stephen groaned and nodded.

“Answer me.”

“Yeah, alright!” he snapped.

The Baron pressed his thumb over Stephen’s navel and pressed down hard. “The answer is ‘Yes, master’ or ‘Yes, Baron Mordo’. Take your pick.”

Stephen groaned, gritting his teeth.The man had to be kidding! 

“The longer you resist, the longer we stay here,” he warned.

“Yes...B-baron...Mor-mordo,” Stephen gasped. He was beginning to cramp up and it was so painful! “I’ll do it!”

The Baron smiled. Baby steps...he undid the chains with a wave of his hands. The door to the bathroom opened and he guided Stephen to it. He heard Stephen’s relieved sigh and stepped away, allowing the man some dignity.

* * *

 

Stephen finally emerged, feeling thoroughly cleaned and relieved. “Do that to me again and I’ll kill you in your sleep,” he threatened.

“It is unwise to threaten the man who owns you,” the Baron warned. “You should be grateful that I am your master. Others would not let you speak to them in such a manner.”

“Like I give a damn!” Stephen snapped, keeping himself braced against the door with his hands over his cock. “And you’re not my master! This is kidnapping and imprisonment! Once I get out of here, I will sue you for everything you’re worth!”

The Baron simply stood there, letting him rant and have false hope. He picked up a pair of steel handcuffs and took a step towards Stephen. “You must be hungry,” he said calmly. “Surely you would like some food.”

“I don’t need to be handcuffed for that!” Stephen spat. “Give me my clothes. I’m done playing games with you, you sadistic freak!”

The Baron stopped and took a deep breath. “You find me to be sadistic. Then you know  _ nothing _ , my pet. There are masters here who make me look like a saint. Perhaps I should hand you over to them to make you see things clearly.”

“Nope, not gonna happen, cause I’m  _ not. Staying!”  _ Stephen yelled and he charged at the Baron. It was better to go down fighting than go willingly. He managed to get a good tackle in, knocking the Baron to the floor. Stephen got to his knees and braced himself for the pain he was about to feel. He made a fist and slammed it into the Baron’s cheek, crying out. His hand throbbed as he punched the man again. He saw blood on his knuckles, not sure if it was his own or the Baron’s. 

Certain that he was down, Stephen ran for the door. He grabbed the handle and pulled but it would not budge. He pushed and still it wouldn’t give. There was no dead bolt or lock, just a doorknob. Stephen shook it up and down, kicking and smacking his palm on the door. 

“Help! Someone please! Open the door!” he begged, kicking it.  “Please! Help me!”

The Baron sat up, wiping the blood from his lips. Stephen’s cries were delightful. As he rose, he watched the man try to escape. It took little effort to grab Stephen’s wounded hand and clamp the handcuffs over them. With his hands behind his back, Stephen fell to his knees, panting and breathless.

“No-no, please...please, stop this,” he moaned. “Let me go…”

“No,” the Baron said, hauling him to his feet. He raised his hand and the door opened. “Walk,” he instructed, forcing Stephen out into the hallway. Stephen stumbled, looking around desperately for any exit, a window, an open door; anything! The Baron shoved him forward, keeping a firm grip on the chain, as if walking a stubborn dog.

They reached an intersection in the hall and Stephen froze. A man with grey hair pulled into a ponytail approached. He wore dark yellow robes and his eyes were surrounded by purple galaxy swirls, as if embedded in his face. His skin cracked and peeled away at his cheeks. The same red burn mark that the guards had was on his forehead.

“Master Kaecilius,” the Baron bowed to him.

“Baron,” Kaecilius returned the gesture. “My, my, is this your new pet? Lucian has told me all about him. He is much lovelier in person.” His eyes raked over Stephen’s body and he became frightfully aware he was still naked. Stephen squirmed, trying to hide himself but it did little good.

“Thank you. He is rather stubborn. The Baron offered, standing behind Stephen and resting an open palm on Stephen’s belly. “Master Kaecilius loves to mix pain and pleasure into one. You’ll never be touched by anyone, but his accessories can be...rather extreme, depending on who you ask. He is what  _ you _ call a sadist. Perhaps I should let you spend an evening with him?”

Kaecilius licked his lips, grinning devilishly. “Oh, I am certain we would enjoy each other’s company  _ very much.” _

Stephen shivered and felt himself press back against the Baron. “N-no…,” he whimpered.

Kaecilius and the Baron exchanged glances at one another. They grinned wickedly and made a silent agreement. 

“I will check my schedule, it’s been a rather busy month,” Kaecilius continued. “Though, I can make an exception for your pet, Baron. The people do love seeing new faces. And I do have some new toys I’d like to try out, but they should be for someone special.”

“I would be honored if you chose him,” the Baron smiled, cupping a hand on Stephen’s shoulder. “As long as a seat is reserved for me.”

“But of course!” Kaecilius grinned, showing off his slightly misshapen teeth. “Front row?”

“No, no, a few back. I wouldn’t want to take a client’s prime spot,” the Baron said casually. “I guarantee he will attract a wealthier clientele. Westerners are quite popular nowadays.”

“Indeed they are,” Kaecilius reached out and traced a finger along Stephen’s temple, down his throat to his navel. “And in such prime condition too! I am envious, Baron. I’d almost be tempted to buy him off you.”

Stephen’s stomach was twisting itself in knots. How could they talk so casually as if he weren’t there!? Like he was some asset, some product to pass around? He tensed at Kaecilius’ touch.

“D-don’t touch me!” he gasped.

Kaecilius raised an eyebrow. “Oh, defiant. Maybe I should take him for a night or two and teach him some manners.”

“No!” Stephen snapped, glaring at the man. “You’re disgusting! A sick pervert-”

Kaecilius’ hand clapped across Stephen’s face with a loud smack. He kept his hand raised, waiting for Stephen to look up. As soon as he did, Kaecilius brought the back of his hand across Stephen’s other cheek. “How  _ dare _ you speak in such an ungrateful manner? Were we savages, I would cut your tongue out right now!”

“Oh, am I-am I supposed to be thankful for that?” Stephen hissed. 

“Yes,” Kaecilius growled. “The Baron is a godsend to allow you the luxury of an opinion right now. Were you mine-”

“Well, thank god, I’m not,” Stephen cut him off. “I’m not anybody’s! I’m getting out of here and when I do-”

“It shall be in a bodybag or with a client who has paid for you,” the Baron spoke up. “I see you are in no mood for dinner. Then you shall be taken to solitary for the night.”

“What!? What-no! Let go of me!” Stephen jerked in his grasp. These people were insane! “You can’t do this!”

Kaecilius seized Stephen by throat and squeezed. “Oooh, you are ungracious! Allow me to make room in my schedule for him tomorrow, Baron. Obviously he needs to be broken in much faster than the others.”

“I hate to say it, but you are right, Master Kaecilius. I hoped he would understand, but clearly he needs to open his eyes. He will be yours,” the Baron decided, yanking on the chain and guiding Stephen away. Kaecilius released his throat.

“Rest, little pet. By the time I am finished with you, you will wish you’d never opened your mouth,” Kaecilius grinned and turned down the hall, returning to his room to begin selecting his props for Stephen.

* * *

 

 

The Baron took Stephen back to the cage in the basement. The metal door creaked open and Stephen was tossed in. The Baron locked the door and watched as Stephen lay there, gasping for breath.

“You have one chance to-”

“No way in hell, buddy!”

“Very well,” the Baron nodded. “I tried to warn you, but it seems you have left me no choice. Soon you will see that I am very delicate with you. Kaecilius will not grant you mercy the way I do.”

Stephen rolled onto his side, presenting his back to the Baron.  He smirked and exited up the stairs. When he shut the door, Stephen was left in total darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points for anyone who finds the Serenity reference.
> 
> Also, next chapter will contain non-con scenes and some BDSM. Kaecilius is definitely a sadist and it will show!


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen attempts to escape and is punished by Kaecilius.
> 
> Warning: the tags are coming into play. Nipple clamps, dragon dildos, humiliation, dub-con blow jobs, and some slight milking.

Stephen had eventually fallen asleep given the conditions. The mattress was lumpy and hard and dug into his back. He had no pillow or blanket so he drew his knees in for warmth. When he woke, he was still alone. It was impossible to tell how much time had passed. There were no windows and just a sliver of light shone under the door. So, it was still light out, but Stephen didn’t know if it was morning or almost sunset. He groaned and sat up. At least he was unchained. He turned over on the mattress, stretching his limbs. His hands brushed the dirt floor and he hissed, jerking his hand back in. He pressed the cut to his lips, tasting a bead of blood.

_ Wait… _

He scrambled, feeling around like a blind man. There! A rusty nail was carelessly left on the floor. Stephen could’ve cried or laughed in disbelief. He held the tiny nail in his hand, feeling its length. It was almost 3 inches. He crawled over to the door, sticking his arm through the bars and felt for the lock. He angled the nail and forced it in, hearing the metal scrape. He picked at it slowly, wiggling the nail every direction. This had to work! It was his only chance!

At long last, the nail caught and the door unlocked. Gasping, Stephen slowly pushed it open so it couldn’t creak. He got on his feet and stepped out. He felt along the wall, hoping to find a forgotten robe or any clothing. He couldn’t run out of here naked; someone would see him and know he was escaping! Stephen stumbled around blindly, eventually moving towards the end of the hall. He felt a cabinet and pulled the small doors open. 

Towels? No...definitely a robe! Stephen slipped it on, tying the sash at his waist. It was better than nothing. He made his way to the door and pushed. It was heavy, but Stephen refused to give in. As more light poured in, he noted his robe was dark grey and it came down to his ankles. The hem was black around the sleeves, collar and bottom. Once there was enough room, Stephen squeezed through the door and went up the stairs.

It led out into another endless hallway. Stephen peeked around the corner. Thankfully, there was no one around. He tried to walk casually in case someone did show up. His heart was pounding like a jackhammer. He racked his brain, trying to remember how to get out.

_ Long hallway...intersection…“The Baron’s room”...hallway...front doors? _

It sounded simple enough, but the place was so massive. Stephen walked down the hall,trying to take the quietest steps possible. Every step sounded like thunder, every breath like a scream as Stephen wandered. He turned the corner and recognized the intersection where he’d met Kaecilius. He had to be close! Stephen hurried past, seeing the main room where the ‘Ancient One’ had drugged him and this whole nightmare began. A long hallway stretched out before him. That had to be it!

Stephen briskly walked towards it, his heart pounding faster and harder. He turned right and saw the two folded wooden doors. This was it! He was free!

“Hey!”

Stephen turned, feeling like he’d been doused with icy cold water. Kaecilius stood at the intersection, a puzzled expression on his face...before it turned murderous. He started marching towards Stephen.  He bolted for the doors, grabbing them and throwing them open. The sun was setting and the shops around them were closed. Except for the one right across the road!

“Hey, hey!” Stephen called to the older man who was packing up his trinkets. He looked up, aghast that someone had come out of the strange, concealed doors. “Please, you have to help me!” Stephen begged, running up to him. “They-those people! Please let me inside!”

The man stumbled back, shaking his head and yelling at Stephen in some Nepalian language. He shut the door and pushed the wooden dead bolt over. 

“No!” Stephen banged on the door, groaning as his hands throbbed. “No, please! Open the door! Please!”

The man yelled again from inside and Stephan gave up. Kaecilius would be coming soon! Stephen ran down the alley, heading towards civilization. As he turned the corner, he saw another figure walking near the lamp post.

“Sir? Sir, please, can-can you help me?” Stephen whimpered, stumbling towards him. “Please, I’ve been kidnapped! These peop-people drugged me! They’re trying to-it’s a cartel!”

He tripped and fell forwards, but the man caught him. “Oh dear...how  _ unfortunate _ for you,” the Baron pouted, stepping into the light. 

Stephen felt his stomach drop. “No...no, no, no!” he whined, trying to break free from his grasp. “Oh god, let go!” Let-”

His pleas were cut off as Kaecilius came from behind him. Kaecilius wound a long strip of yellow fabric over Stephen’s mouth, tying it at the base of Stephen’s neck. The Baron held his arms steady, a stoic expression on his face.

“How did he escape!?” the Baron hissed.

“I do not know,” Kaecilius huffed, taking another strip to bind Stephen’s hands behind his back. “There was no guard at the front entrance.”

The Baron cursed under his breath. That needed to be fixed. “Did anyone see him?”

“Only the guru across the yard, but he knows to stay away,” Kaecilius replied. 

Stephen hung his head, tears falling from his eyes. “Mmmm!” he moaned through the gag, despairing as they dragged him back to Kamar-Taj. It was hopeless! He cried again, kicking his legs and the Baron scooped them up. The two men carried Stephen back in through the doors, checking the scene to ensure no one was watching or reporting them. Stephen felt like he was being taken into the gates of Hell as they approached and he cried out, screamed thrashing uselessly. Even in the darkness of the main hall, Stephen sobbed. They carried into the Baron’s room and set him on the bed. His limbs were shackled once more, the clamps pressed tight and the chains pulled taut so there was no room for him to move.

The Baron sighed, glancing down at Stephen. Disappointment shone in his eyes. “Master Kaecilius, will you be ready for him tonight?”

“Oh yes, in fact, the room is sold out,” Kaecilius smiled. “I offered an exclusive session with our top 20 clients. What they decide to pay beyond the entry fee will determine his worth.”

“Let us hope it is high,” the Baron said, turning back to Stephen, “for  _ your  _ sake, my pet.”

Stephen blinked and a fat tear rolled down his cheek. Oh god, it was going to happen tonight…

“I will return for him when the stage is set,” Kaecilius bowed his head and exited the room. The Baron nodded and stood beside the bed.

“Oh my pet…” he sighed. “The risk was almost worth the look upon your face. The hopeful, happy delight that you were somehow free. Enjoy that blissful memory while you can. Tonight, you shall learn where your place is; and understand that any attempt like that again will result in your death. Am I clear?”

Stephen bit the gag, breathing harshly through his nose. He reluctantly nodded.

* * *

 

Kaecilius’ Showroom

“You’re ready, little pet,” Kaecilius grinned, as he checked Stephen’s restraints. His arms were strung above him, the handcuffs supported by a large metal hook. A pair of shackles hung loosely on his ankles, the chain lying on the floor between them. To his right was the table, set and decorated. A red velvet cover spilled over it, pooling on the floor. An array of toys and accesories lay upon it, each intended to be used tonight. Kaecilius held up a small ball-gag, clenching Stephen’s jaw with his free hand. He shoved it in, ensuring it was in place before strapping it over the back of Stephen’s head.

“You’ll need something to bite,” Kaecilius explained. “As much as I would love to hear you scream, I won’t risk you biting your tongue.”

Stephen huffed, his breath pushed around the black ball. A plethora of emotions passed through his eyes: fear, anger, sadness. He looked absolutely delightful. Kaecilius ran a finger over his bare chest. On the other side of the curtains, the crowd sat anxiously, murmuring to one another. Kaecilius grinned and stepped through the folds of the curtains.

“Gentlemen...and ladies,” he acknowledged the two women in front row respectively. “Tonight, I present to you, the Baron’s latest asset. A Westerner and I must say, the most stubborn we’ve ever had!”

A few chuckles came from the crowd. The air was buzzing with excitement. They were anxious to see him!

“Yes, so stubborn in fact, tonight is a punishment for him,” Kaecilius explained. “He attempted to escape today and made it as far as the lamp post! Now, he  _ is _ new and is acclimating to his life here, but we cannot condone such behavior!”

The crowd agreed, a few calling out. 

“Without further ado, I give you...our _strange_ pet!” Kaecilius pulled on the golden rope, lifting the curtains to expose Stephen. The lights shone brightly in his eyes and he squinted. He could only see the outlines of their silhouettes.  A few gasped, some guests whispered to one another, all taking in the sight of Stephen’s nude and chained body.

“We shall begin as we always do,” Kaecilius explained, “but I do have some new accessories, especially for our pet.” He walked towards the table and picked up a pair of nipple clamps. The small hooks shined in the light. Kaecilius got down on one knee, his free hand coming up to rub one of Stephen’s nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Once the little nub was hard, Kaecilius set the teeth around and released it, watching the skin turn dark red.

Stephen cried out, the noise muffled by the gag. He jerked in his bindings as Kaecilius repeated the process to his other nipple. The silver chain hung between them and Kaecilius tugged on it, earning another cry. 

“Lovely, isn’t he?” Kaecilius commented. A few members of the crowd agreed. “His body is rather sensitive. Sadly for him, he was injured and lost the use of his hands, but he has many other divine uses for us.” Kaecilius picked up his favorite riding crop. It was crimson red with a black flap folded over the front. He grazed it across Stephen’s exposed chest, circling around a red nipple. He raised it up and cracked it over the metal binding, earning a scream from Stephen.

Laughter ran out in the room as Kaecilius struck him again and again. He careful not to leave welts or bruises. Each hit was accompanied by a groan from Stephen. He closed his eyes, bowing his head. These people were sick! How could they get off on this!? He winced as Kaecilius brought the riding crop down over his navel.

“Now...let the real fun begin,” Kaecilius announced. He stood to the side of the stage, bringing another metal hook out. He attached it to the chain between Stephen’s leg and raised him up. It clipped to the bindings above them, giving the audience a full view of Stephen’s cock and hole. At the angle he was lying, they could still see his face. Kaecilius picked up a bottle of oil and a small 6 inch crimson red dildo. It was smooth and had a soft rounded tip. Kaecilius let a large bead of oil land on the tip before massaging it around the entire toy. Then he pushed the head of the dildo in.

Stephen moaned, throwing his head back to stare at the ceiling. This was a nightmare! An absolute, torturous nightmare!  He twitched in his bindings as Kaecilius poured more oil over the toy, gently pushing it in. He kept a firm grip on the end of it. Once the entire thing was in, Kaecilius hesitated, allowing Stephen to adjust to the sensation. 

“See how eager his body is?” Kaecilius addressed the crowd as he pulled it out. “He was born for this. The perfect specimen for such carnal desires. But this is only the beginning.” Kaecilius bobbed the toy in and out of Stephen’s hole, loosening the muscles. He licked his lips, watching as the ring of muscles relaxed. It would almost be worth it to break his oath of never touching a client’s intimate flesh.

Stephen groaned and lifted his head. His eyes had adjusted to the light and he could see every person in the room. They were mostly older men, all staring at him greedily, their mouths watering. Two women sat up front, eyeing him seductively, but in a way that unsettled Stephen. In the second row on the aisle seat was the Baron. He sat with his arms crossed over his chest, an amused smirk on his lips. He gave Stephen a short wave and grinned.

Stephen moaned, both in disgust at the man and as Kaecilius slid the dildo out of him. “Now that he is ready, we can move onto...something bigger. You are all familiar with ‘The Dragon’s Tongue’, yes?” Kaecilius kept his back to Stephen, taking a box from under the table and opening it. He lifted the toy in his hand and turned around. The expression on Stephen’s face was priceless!

_ Dear god… _ The thing was huge! It looked like a giant curved tongue, the tip blood red and it had an ombre tint down to the base where it was maroon. The base was bulbous nearly the circumference of a soda can, and it balanced perfectly flat in Kaecilius’ hand. There was no way it was going to fit!

“Remember to breathe,” Kaecilius patted Stephen’s cheek and he doused the tongue liberally in oil. “This will soon be child’s play for you.”

Stephen moaned, trying to cry out, shaking his head. He whined when he felt the tip brush against his hole. Then it started moving in and Stephen felt himself being stretched out. The curve of the tongue cushioned his prostate and he let out a cry, bucking his hips.

“Oh, he loves it!” someone from the crowd called, earning a few yelps and cheers. 

Tears blurred Stephen’s vision, making the stage lights turn fuzzy. He wasn’t-oh god and it kept going in! His jaw was slack and caught around the ball gag in his mouth. The waves from the tongue kept brushing his prostate, stretching his walls and filling Stephen up. He hung his head, gasping and panting for breath until he felt the base press up against his ass. He’d never felt so full before, it was borderline painful.

“Look at yourself, pet,” Kaecilius said, taking a handful of Stephen’s hair and lifting his head. Stephen didn’t want to look! His eyes widened and he whined. He was hard-his cock was rock hard and laying against his stomach. A small ooze of come has smeared across his pale skin. Kaecilius held up a cock ring and secured it around the base. Stephen shook his head, babbling incoherently behind the ball. What shocked him even more was the maroon silicon balls nudged up against his backside. That thing was inside him! He felt faint, eyes rolling up slightly.

Kaecilius let his head hang and took hold of the toy. He slipped it out to the tip, watching the skin relax. Licking his lips, he shoved it back in in one thrust. Stephen cried out, swinging in his restraints. His toes curled as his legs twitched. He moaned, trying to speak as a glob of saliva ran down the side of his face.  _ Oh god, it felt so good!  _

Kaecilius kept the torturously blissful pace up, reapplying oil as needed. He began to corkscrew the tongue in and out, twisting his hand with each thrust. Stephen’s cries filled the room as a few audience members bit their lips, moaning softly. 

The Baron sat quietly, watching contently. Everything was in waves: pain, pleasure, then pain  _ and  _ pleasure. He adjusted himself and cleared his throat. Stephen looked absolutely exquisite up there. It was taking all of the Baron’s self control to not storm the stage and claim Stephen right there in front of everyone.

When a steady, thick stream of come began oozing from Stephen’s cock, Kaecilius pulled The Dragon’s Tongue out and wiped it clean. He left Stephen hanging there, his stretched hole on display for all to see. Once it was put away, Kaecilius brought out another box.

“My newest accessory,” Kaecilius held up the box for the crowd to see. “It is rightfully called ‘Nox the Night Drake, and of course, the largest size possible.” He removed the wrapping paper and lifted it up for the crowd and Stephen to see.

It was 13 inches long and the detailed head was the width of a soda can. It nearly doubled in size at the bottom of the middle of the shaft. There were two lines of bubbles going down the front and detailed veins on the sides. The tip was pink and gradually turned blue at the middle. The base was dark blue and rigid. 

Stephen’s eyes were nearly bulging out of his face. The Baron hesitated. Out of all of Kaecilius’ toys, this was the largest he’d owned. Surely, he had no intention of getting the entire thing inside Stephen. Still, the man did try to escape and  _ that  _ alone warranted punishment. The Baron leaned back in his chair, nodding at Kaecilius to carry on. They exchanged a silent agreement-the safe word was in play.

Kaecilius took the bottle of oil and poured a generous amount over the toy. He made certain that each nook and cranny was coated. Every bubble was moistened. Once it was slippery in his hands, Kaecilius set the bottle aside.

“Pain and pleasure are one and the same, little pet,” Kaecilius muttered, placing the dripping tip at Stephen’s hole. “Pain for your attempt to escape. Pleasure to show you the path you will now walk, if you can even walk after this.” He wiggled the tip back and forth until it pressed through. The ring of muscles was stretched, nearly turning white. It was a slow and tedious process.

Stephen moaned, shaking his head. Already it was burning! The stretch was more than he could handle, the skin rubbing against it, despite the amount of oil used. He felt the first bubble brush his prostate and Stephen’s vision went white. It was glorious! The bubbles seemed to never end as Kaecilius pressed it in further. They pressed his prostate, sending off electrical shocks through his body. Stephen’s cock was weeping come, a trickle began dripping on the floor. Tears fell from his eyes. He couldn’t think, couldn’t see, couldn’t breathe. It was over stimulating. He felt the toy concave and he knew they were halfway there.

Then it flared out, wider than before and Stephen bucked helplessly in the chains. He was so full! His stomach cramped from the pain as he breathed through his nose. He whined, trying to find the Baron. He wanted this to stop...but Stephen also didn’t want it to. Kaecilius poured oil on the second half and pressed it in, a devilish grin on his face. He watched in fascination as Stephen’s body was stretched to its limit. A small bulge appeared near his pubic bone. Kaecilius twisted the toy and the bulge grew slightly.

Stephen let out a guttural scream. He shook his head side to side, gasping for breath. It was too much! He couldn’t handle it anymore! He whined, begging around the ball.

Kaecilius glanced over at the Baron. He shook his head. 

“No mercy for you,” Kaecilius whispered as he pulled the toy out, leaving the tip in. He oiled it up once more and drove the massive dildo back in, pressing deeper than before. Stephen screamed again and the audience, who has been silent in wonder, cheered and whistled. A few cat-called but Stephen couldn’t hear the words. His mind was shot, his body on fire. It frightened him that Kaecilius was easily sliding the toy in and out of him. He bounced in time with it, his ass stretched beyond its limits, his lower back ached as it took the strain of his weight.

With a final shove, Kaecilius rammed the entire thing inside Stephen with a maniacal grin on his face. Stephen let out a scream so loud it echoed in the small room. His back arched in the restraints. The base of the toy dangled out, oil dripping off of it. Kaecilius stood back, allowing the crowd to take in the sight. The skin around the toy pulsed as it slowly slid out. With a slimey slurpy sound, it thunked on the stage and Stephen went limp. 

“Gentlemen, and ladies,” Kaecilius smiled at the crowd, brushing his hair from his face. “This lovely pet will available soon for bookings. If you wish to reserve your spot, please see the Baron for further details. Thank you for spending your evening here.” 

As the house lights came on, the curtains closed, leaving Stephen alone with Kaecilius. He undid the chains holding Stephen up, cradling him like a baby. He guided Stephen to the floor, caressing his cheek. Kaecilius undid the nipple clamps, gently kissing each swollen nub. Stephen forgot those were even on. Kaecilius untied the ball gag and eased it out of Stephen’s mouth. Lastly, came the cock ring. Once it was unclipped, Stephen came. He moaned, almost sobbing as he did. 

Footsteps approached and the curtains opened allowing the Baron to join them. 

“I take it you were given quite a few offers?” Kaecilius asked, disinfecting his new toy.

“Yes, he’ll be booked for nearly 3 weeks!” the Baron grinned, tucking away his planner. “The average offer was 300,000 rupees!”

Kaecilius raised an eyebrow. “I’m impressed. You were not wrong. He  _ will _ bring you a generous income.”

“That he will,” the Baron sighed contently, pulling over the black silk ottoman. He sat beside Stephen, licking his lips at the man’s debauched form. “Well, my pet..have you learned your lesson? Was it worth trying to escape?”

Stephen lay there, humiliated and spent. He rolled onto his side, groaning at the pain. His lips quivered and he shook his head. “N-no…” he moaned.  _ 300,000... _ he didn’t know the exchange rate, but from the way the Baron spoke, Stephen guessed it was a lot of money.

The Baron reached down, tucking his fingers under Stephen’s chin, forcing him to look up. They stared into each other’s eyes- brown meeting blue. Then the Baron smirked. “You will obey me?”

Stephen swallowed thickly, his eyes shimmering. He nodded. “Y-yes…”

The Baron sighed and patted Stephen’s cheek. “I believe I am entitled to some gratitude. Since your other hole is spent, let me see what your lovely mouth can do.” The Baron unbuckled his belt, peeling back the green sash on his trousers. He pulled his cock out, stroking it slowly. Compared to what Stephen just experienced, the Baron seemed like a walk in the park. Still, he was impressive for a human. 

Stephen winced, getting on his knees and leaned forward onto his forearms. There was no way his hands would bear any weight now. He crawled the short distance to the Baron, resting a cheek on his knee. The Baron held out his cock out straight, his breathing labored. “Go on,” he whispered. Stephen obeyed and kissed the tip, tasting the bitter, sticky come. The Baron had restrained himself throughout the demonstration and was already so close. Stephen took his length in, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked. He licked at the vein, kissing and sucking a path up and down the Baron’s cock. 

The Baron closed his eyes and exhaled. A hand threaded into Stephen’s hair, guiding him. Stephen’s eyes were half open as he worked, his heart aching at this new reality. If what he’d just experienced was punishment for running, he didn’t want to know what would happen if he tried again or lashed out at the Baron. He sucked earnestly, taking as much of the Baron’s cock into his mouth.

“Ooooh yes, that’s it,” the Baron groaned, bucking his hips into Stephen’s face. With a cry, he came, letting a few spurts hit the back of Stephen’s throat. He pulled out, jerking himself onto Stephen’s face. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling hot streams of come land on his forehead, his cheeks, his mouth, his neck. Stephen licked at a glob by his chin and looked up at the Baron, thoroughly ravished.

“What a beautiful sight…” the Baron smiled. “My lovely pet.”

  
Stephen winced and felt his arms give out under him and he fell unconscious into a small pool of oil and bodily fluids. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 300,000 Nepali rupees equals about 2800 USD, so Stephen ain't cheap!
> 
> Also, with Kaecilius, his oath of never touching flesh refers to sexual organs (cock, ass, etc.) 
> 
> You can look up The Dragon's Tongue and Nox the Night Drake online. They're real and dear lord, I was frightened just looking at them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen has his first client.

The first thing Stephen was aware of when he regained consciousness was the lack of pain he was in. After last night’s exertions, Stephen suspected he would have been in absolute pain, his lower half completely cramped up and sore beyond all measure.

Yet he wasn’t.

Stephen groaned, bringing his hand to his forehead. He did have a killer headache. The slinking sound of metal rattling softly sounded like thunder to his ears. There was a metal cuff on his wrist, connecting him to the headboard. Blinking to clear his vision, Stephen looked around and saw he was in The Baron’s room once more. The red silk blanket covered his bare body as he moved. It slipped down to his lap, pooling there.

“Ah, you’re awake,” the Baron’s deep calm voice came from the doorway leading to the bathroom. “I was about to wake you.”

Stephen bit his lip. He wasn’t sure if he was allowed to respond or not. He was terrified that any wrong move would send him back to Kaecilius. He grabbed the blanket and covered his chest with it.

Chuckling at his actions, the Baron walked over to a tray with two tea cups and a large pot. “Modest?” he asked, pouring the steaming liquid and a faint aroma of chamomile and orange filled Stephen’s senses. “That’s amusing, considering last night.”

Stephen stayed still, swallowing thickly. He desperately wanted to know why he wasn’t in any pain, but he didn’t dare speak. The Baron approached, offering him a cup of tea.

“Drink, it will soothe you,” he said.

Stephen took the cup with shaking hands. “Th-thank….you.”

“You are welcome,” the Baron smiled briefly at him before taking a drink. After he swallowed and seemed relatively normal, Stephen drank his tea. While it wouldn’t make sense for the Baron to drug himself, Stephen was still cautious. 

The tea was rather good. He took his time to enjoy it. The cup warmed his hands and his belly as Stephen sat there.

“Don’t take too long, your first client will be here soon,” the Baron spoke up. He was setting the room, arranging everything to be visually pleasing. The cabinet was shut and beside it, the small table had an array of toys displayed. A box of condoms lay on top, unopened.

Stephen felt his stomach drop. “C-client?”

The Baron straightened up and faced him. For a moment, Stephen panicked, fearing he’d spoken out of turn. The fear must have shown on his face.

“Be calm,” the Baron spoke. “You will only have one tonight and I will be here to guide you through the process. It’s your first time, anyways.”

That didn’t make Stephen feel any better. He put the tea aside, afraid he was going to vomit it back up. They weren’t wasting time with him.

“For now,” the Baron spoke, coming to sit on the bed at Stephen’s feet, “you will use this room. Until your own room is built, you will entertain your clients here. It’s a fairly simple ritual. You will greet your client, pleasure them for their allotted time, and bid them farewell. Each session is an hour and goes by rather quickly. Since you are new, you will have one session a day. Once you are more accustomed to them, you will take multiple clients daily.”

Stephen definitely felt like he was going to be sick. He clutched his stomach, making a sickened face. The Baron reached out, cupping his cheek.

“There, there,” he cooed. “These first few, I will be here to guide you. I’m sure a man like you has engaged in anal sex before? You’ve given a blowjob?”

Tears pricked the corners of Stephen’s eyes. He reluctantly nodded.

“Good!” the Baron smiled. “That’s all you need to know. Granted, the different positions vary from client to client. Your first very much enjoys ‘doggy style’, though I wish there was a more proper name. I think you can manage that, yes?”

Stephen took an audible breath. It did seem simple enough. He nodded again and opened his mouth to speak, but stopped before any noise could come out.

“Yes?” the Baron asked, raising a curious eyebrow. “Go on, you may speak.”

“Wi-will...will he...is it j-just...us?” Stephen asked, his voice quivering. “I mean...h-he won’t...use...w-what Kae-”

“Ah, no,” the Baron shook his head. “No toys, whatsoever. I don’t indulge in that sort of play. If you were Kaecilius’ pet, then yes, you would be using a manner of toys.”

That actually made Stephen feel better. Maybe he had gotten lucky with this Baron. He nodded and licked his lips, tasting leftover tea. “So w-when….do I-how do I...start?”

The Baron smiled. This was going swimmingly. He checked his watch. “Your client will be here in a few minutes. We may begin now.” He took the key and unlocked the cuff on Stephen’s wrist. “You will be unchained for the beginning. If your client wishes to bind you, they will state that on their application papers. Yours has elected not to.”

Once the cuff was off, Stephen subconsciously rubbed his wrist. The Baron really did pick a basic starter for him. It was rather considerate of him. The Baron guided him off the bed. As the blanket slid off, revealing Stephen’s nude form, he blushed still. The Baron smiled and looked him over, running a hand through Stephen’s shaggy hair.

“We must do something about this,” he muttered. “For now, it’s acceptable.”

He led Stephen to the floor in front of the bed and guided him to his knees. “You will wait here for your client to arrive. Once he does, greet him. Unless stated otherwise, call him ‘master.’ Is that understood?”

Stephen nodded. “Yes, Baron.”

“Good,” he smiled. Right on queue, there was a knock on the door. Stephen’s stomach twisted and he clenched his hands on his lap. The Baron opened the door and his client stepped in.

He wore a sharp black, tailored suit with gold cufflinks and a golden tie bar. His shiny shoes reflected the room on the toes. His skin was a rustic brown shade, complementing his dark brown hair and eyes. He had a long, well rounded face and strong jawline.

“Baron,” he nodded politely. His voice was deep with a soothing charm to it. Definitely a businessman. His eyes went to Stephen and they had a hungry glaze. “Thank you for allowing me this honor. It is rare you have such an exquisite pet available!”

“He is one-of-a-kind,” the Baron agreed. “You will be receiving a discount on your fee. This is his first time and I will be present.”

“It’s no concern of mine,” the man said, removing his coat. The Baron took it and placed it on the rack. “Does this pet have a name?”

“Not yet,” the Baron spoke quickly. “We are still deciding on that.”

“I see,” the man said. He took a step towards Stephen and ran his fingers through his hair. “Hello pet.”

Stephen looked up, his eyes shining brighter than usual. From behind him, the Baron nodded, waving his fingers as if to say, “Go on!”

“H-hello...master,” Stephen replied quietly.

The man smiled, flashing his perfectly white teeth. “You were incredible last night. As soon as I saw you, I had to have you,” he said, slowly unbuttoning his white shirt.

Stephen had no idea what to say. “You should thank him,” the Baron suggested.

“T-thank y-you…” Stephen mumbled. “Sh-should I- he stopped when both men stared at him.

“Should you what, pet?” The Baron asked curiously.

Stephen shook his head. Had he done something wrong? He swallowed thickly. “I t-thought may-maybe...do I help un-undress him?”

The man chuckled and shook his head. “There’s no need, pet. Besides, look at your hands! You may want to wear gloves for your next client.”

The Baron humbly noted that behind him. “Of course,” he said, feeling foolish for having forgotten them. 

Stephen sighed and sat there, watching as the man undressed, folding each of his clothes expertly on the footrest beside them. Once he stood bare before Stephen, he took a closer step, his half-hard cock laying in front of Stephen’s face. He grasped the base of it, the head lining up with Stephen’s lips.

He didn’t need to be told what to do. Opening his mouth, Stephen took it in, kissing the soft skin. He closed his eyes, feeling hot tears. He sniffled, trying to hold them back. A hand threaded through his hair, the man’s hips rolling against his face.

“That’s it,” he muttered. “Such sweet lips. They’re perfect for this.”

Stephen hummed and the man moaned, his fingers twisting tighter in Stephen’s hair. The Baron watched from the door. So far, so good. He slowly adjusted his robes to cover his own erection. The sight of Stephen on his knees with a cock in his mouth was so arousing. The way the man’s warm, tanned skin contrasted with Stephen’s pale skin was a delicious sight. His tanned cock sliding through those pink lips covered in saliva was enough to make the Baron want to take himself in hand, but he had a reputation to uphold.

After a few minutes, when the man was finally hard, he pulled himself out of Stephen’s mouth. “Up on the bed,” he instructed. Stephen shakingly got to his feet, facing the man. He lay back, scooting further up until he covered the entire bed. Stephen used his elbows to prop himself up as he unwillingly let himself be on display for the man and the Baron. His own cock has half-hard on his belly. The Baron came to stand by the edge of the bed, pointing to the desk where the condoms and lube were placed.

“You will always use these,” he explained. “If a client refuses to wear one, you must end the session. This rope,” the Baron glided his fingers over the black tassel behind the headboard, “will alert our security team. You won’t have to do anything further than that. Is that understood?”

“Yes,” Stephen nodded. He grabbed the condoms with shaking hands and held one out to his client. The man took it and tore the packaging open. He rolled the latex over himself, pinching the tip to get any extra air out. Satisfied it was in place, he climbed up on the bed, straddling Stephen’s legs.

“The lube, if you please,” he smiled sweetly. Stephen grabbed the small packet and handed it to him. 

“You should probably get into position,” the Baron cooed, tucking some loose strands of hair behind Stephen’s ear. He sat by the edge of the bed, watching contently. Stephen rolled over, getting up on his hands and knees. He tucked his hands and rested against his forearms, ass up in the air. “Just breathe, you’re doing fine,” the Baron added, kissing his cheek.

Stephen gasped when he felt the man’s damp fingers stroking his entrance. He clenched his fists, trying to hold back a cry. He wasn’t sure if he could do this. What worried Stephen was how easily the man slipped his fingers inside, stroking him and scissoring Stephen open. No doubt he was still loose from Kaecilius’ little demonstration.

Soon enough, the man removed his fingers and lined his cock up to Stephen’s hole. He pressed in slowly, moaning behind him.

“Oooh, you’re still so tight!” he sighed, cupping his hands around Stephen’s ass, watching his cock slipped inside. “Amazing…”

Stephen couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips as he arched his back. “Ooooh!”

“That’s it,” the Baron grinned, watching as Stephen shut his eyes, his face twisted in concentration and pleasure. “Move your body in sync with his. Don’t let him do all the work.”

“Mmm,” Stephen nodded and rolled his hips back, feeling the man’s cock push in deeper. He groaned, mouth hanging open. “Aaahhh….”

“Oooh yes,” the man growled, gripping Stephen’s hips. He pulled himself out to the tip before bucking his hips back in. The sight of his dark cock spreading those pale cheeks open was so delicious! He lifted Stephen’s hips higher, standing on his own knees so Stephen was face first into the pillows. He kept a steady pace, making the headboard lightly clap the wall every few thrusts.

Stephen bit his lip, his hole clenching around the man’s cock as he fucked Stephen into the bed. His breathy pants filled the room, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh overlapped with Stephen’s soft whimpers.

The Baron leaned in closer, his hot breath tickling Stephen’s ear. “Ask him how he’s enjoying himself. If your lovely ass was worth the price.”

Stephen moaned, biting the pillow. “Mmm...ma-master?” he croaked, gasping.

“Yes, pet?” the man chuckled as he leisurely rolled his hips.

“Y-you..are-are you...Oooh! En-enjoy-joying y-yourself?” Stephen gasped between thrusts. “Aahh...I...am I...w-worth...worth t-the Uuuungh! Price y-you...paid?”

The man huffed, rubbing his hands over Stephen’s plump ass, squeezing his cheeks and jerked his hips harshly. He didn’t answer right away, but exchanged glances with the Baron. They both knew the truth.

His pace quickened up and Stephen gasped, feeling the man’s cock pulse around him. Thankfully, the heat didn’t spread any further and the man pulled out of him. Stephen buried his face in the pillows for a moment, trying to acknowledge what had happened.

The man disposed of his soiled condom and came back to the bed as Stephen rolled over. His pale skin was flush with tones of red. He bent down and gripped Stephen’s jaw, pulling him into a kiss. Stephen accepted it, returning the same fervor.

“I will be back for you again, pet. If only to see those lovely eyes again,” he whispered, staring into them for a moment. 

“T-thank you,” Stephen mumbled, seeing his reflection in those golden brown eyes. “A-and for...being my f-first.”

“The honor is mine,” the man smiled, kissing Stephen’s cheek. He got off the bed and went to grab his clothes. “Baron, thank you for your assistance. I think he will be a fine addition to your collection here.”

The Baron bowed his head humbly. “I strive to offer only the best for my clients.”

Both men stepped out into the hall to talk payment and Stephen curled up on the bed. He wasn’t as sore as he imagined….and it wasn’t that bad. He was expecting worse and yet...before Stephen could stop himself, he buried his face in the pillows and cried.

That was the worst part of all. He had actually enjoyed every moment of it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any spelling errors are my own. It's 12:30am and this piece wouldn't leave me alone.


End file.
